


By Moonlight (Minicat One-Shot)

by Animator2B



Series: Minicat One-Shots [6]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Minicat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animator2B/pseuds/Animator2B
Summary: A little random thing I wrote.





	By Moonlight (Minicat One-Shot)

                                                                                                 

 

   Silver moonlight painted the streets with an eerie glow. Making the buildings look haunting with the looming fog. Craig shuddered. Not use to feeling unsafe on these streets. His pace grew quicker as his imagination got to him. Figures moved through the shadows and mist just to disappear into the depths. It was unintentional for him to be out so late and he deeply regretted drinking those few extra alcoholic shots at Brian’s place. His vision wasn't swimming, but his mind was just as clear as the fog. Not helping the fear that was coursing through his veins. He stumbled and fell hard on his hands and knees. Tearing a hole in his jeans and making his hands bleed. He cursed and stayed still for a moment. Waiting for his head to stop spinning.

 

A form in the fog moved closer. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind faster as more forms appeared. They’re not real. They’re not real. He repeated to himself. The main figure drew closer. Sniffing him. He gasped, realizing that it wasn't his imagination, and tried to get up and run away, but the figure roughly grabbed his arms and dragged him into the alleyway. Craig began kick at the other figures that surrounded him, yelling profanities and cries for help.

 

Until he felt a sharp pain in his neck, then the yells became screams of pain. He tried to swing at the person behind him that was causing the pain, but the first person still had a good grip on his arms. A third person came out the shadows and grabbed his bicep. Craig was only able to see a quick glance of the person’s glistening white fangs before they sunk into his arm. His mind was sent into a frenzy as it tried to comprehend what was happening, but more pain interrupted all thought as more teeth sunk into his skin in multiple places on his arms. Craig continued to try to fight back, but he was growing weak very quickly from the blood lost.

 

“Shit! Scatter!” One of the people shouted. Craig dropped to the ground, his head smacking against the ground. The world began to spin as he heard screams and panic. Something splashed onto the ground, hitting his face and neck. He looked up to see a huge figure looming over him. Pure white tusks shone in the moonlight with frighteningly deep blue eyes staring straight at him. Crimson blood painted the beast’s muzzle and the concrete that was underneath it.

 

One of the attackers laid on the ground as the beast tore into the body. Flinging limbs and chunks of meat everywhere. If he had the energy, Craig would have ran from the huge boar. Instead he helplessly watched the monster draw closer to him, fearing that this was the end. That he be torn to shreds by a huge pig creature and no one would be able to recognize him. It sniffed him then snorted, blowing his hair back. His vision began to fade to black as the boar’s muzzle pressed up against him.

 

    When he came too it felt like he was leaning against a warm, fluffy pillow. He rubbed his eyes to try to clear his mind. Wondering if he was actually dead or if he was spared. Looking around, trees surrounded him and it was still nighttime. He looked over to see a blue eye looking at him. He jumped away from the fluff and stumbled into the grass. The monstrous boar slowly stood up, tilting its head. It gently nuzzled him as if to check if he was okay. Craig slowly reach out and patted the boar’s muzzle. He didn’t understand why this monstrous beast was so gentle to him or why it saved him. Why the once threatening ocean deep blue eyes are now a soft and gentle sky blue. Whatever the reason, Craig appreciated it.

 

“Thank you.” Craig softly said. He leaned his head against the muzzle. Slowly taking in everything that happened. Apparently, vampires and twelve foot tall boars are real. Who knew? Craig looked up at the sky, which was slowly turning purple from the sun slowly starting to rise over the horizon. He stood up, still feeling a little wobbly, and thanked the giant boar again. The boar snorted and followed him as he walked away.

 

“Um, I’m sorry big guy, but you can’t come with me.” The boar made a small sound before grabbing the back of his shirt with it's teeth.

 

“Whoa! Hey! What are you doing?” The giant easily lifted him off the ground. Craig squeaked in surprise at the action, but couldn’t really do anything to fight it. So he allowed the beast to carry him to where ever it was taking him, which he found out quickly was actually towards his house. Adding another question to the list. How does it know where he lives?

 

    When Craig woke up, he questioned if everything that happened was a dream. Anyone would, but he quickly noticed the bite marks that cover his arms and the dried blood. It wasn’t a dream. It was real. And he was a mess. A quick trip to the bathroom solved that. He examined the bite mark on his neck in the mirror before he left the bathroom. Surprisingly, all of the other bite marks had healed fairly quick, except for that one. Though, he didn't think much of it. It had only been a couple hours since he got it after all. Walking into the living room he immediately noticed that someone was sleeping on his couch.

 

“Tyler?” The man in question was startled awake by Craig's voice and he grumbled a hello.

 

“What are you doing… Here.” Craig's own question was answered when he looked into Tyler's eyes… Of course. He was so out of it last night that he didn't see it. But now, fully awake and with a clear mind, he recognized those blue eyes. Tyler shyly smiled.

 

“I knew it wouldn’t take you long to figure it out.” Tyler moved closer and looked at the bite marks.

 

“How are you feeling?” Craig's hand, unconsciously, moved to the open bite on his neck.

 

“Um, fine. I do feel a little weird, but you know.... I’ve never been bitten by a vampire before.” Tyler nodded.

 

“I figured you might’ve… Considering that you slept through the entire day.”

 

He moved closer and moved Craig’s hand to look at the bite as Craig mumbled, “Really?”

 

Tyler nodded as he poked at the bite, “Does that hurt?”

 

“No.” Tyler hummed as he looked at the bites on Craig’s arms. Eyes went wide and before Craig could ask what was wrong he was unexpectedly slammed against a wall with a rough grunt. Nose pressed against the open wound and sniffing it.

 

“Tyler! What the hell?!”

 

A deep growl and a quite, “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Answered him.

 

“What?!” Craig yelled and pushed Tyler away.

 

“What’s wrong?!”

 

“Did blood get into that bite? The vampire’s?”

 

“What does that-” Craig stopped his thought and placed his hand back onto the bite.

 

“I… I think it did. Is that how?” His sentence trailed off as Tyler nodded.

 

“Oh… Is there a way to reverse or… Stop this?”

 

Tyler shrugged, “As far as I know there’s no known cure… Just like all other monsters.” Craig leaned his head against the wall.

 

“Fuck.”

 

“I'm so sorry… I should've been more careful.” Tyler softly said as he tried to embrace the British lad.

 

Craig put a hand out to keep Tyler at a distance, “I… I want to be alone for awhile... I need to think.”

 

Craig was looking at his feet instead of looking Tyler in the eyes as he spoke. Hands never moving from Tyler's chest or the bite.

 

Tyler, hesitantly, grabbed Craig's hand and gently squeezed it, “Okay, I’ll leave you alone… But if you need me I'm just a call away.”

 

Craig nodded, not looking up from his feet. Tyler sighed, and let go to leave, just as requested. Looking back before shutting the door behind him.

 

    It was slow. Painfully slow. He could feel the vampiric blood infecting every cell in his body, like a virus. He wanted to grind his teeth, but that would only cause more pain. Muscles quivered as another wave of nausea hit him. Stomach clenched in need of something to satisfy the hunger. The pounding in his ears almost covered the sound of a soft knock at his bedroom door.

 

“Craig? Are you in there?” Craig hissed, a part of him desperately wanting to be alone, but he felt so helpless that he croaked out a yes.

 

“Can I come in?” Craig groaned.

 

“Yes!” It came out harsher than intended, but he didn’t fully care. The door slowly opened and Tyler peaked his head in.

 

“Hey, Craig… I know you want to be left alone, but the guys and I were worried.” Tyler stepped inside and softly closed the door behind him.

 

“Is there anything you want me to get for you?” Craig shook his head. He reached out and grabbed Tyler's wrist. Gently pulling him onto the bed.

 

Tyler softly said, “Oh, okay.” Before laying right next to Craig.

 

He expected the bed to be warm, but it felt like no-one had been in it for hours. He pressed the back of his hand to Craig's forehead. It was ice cold. Craig winced at the contact and groaned.

 

“Sorry. I just wanted to see how far you are. It shouldn't be much longer before you’re fully turned.” Craig whimpered. Wishing that the pain would end already. Tyler brought Craig closer. Trying to comfort him as much as possible.

 

“I know… I know it sucks. Just pull through and you’ll never have to worry about pain again.”  Craig shuddered and nuzzled his face against Tyler's neck. Tyler could feel teeth graze his skin.

 

He chuckled and moved a little bit away, “You don’t want to do that. My blood would just make things worse.”

 

“Fuck.” Craig grumbled. Tyler chuckled again and moved Craig’s hair out of his face. They quietly laid in the bed for a while. Until an idea popped into Tyler’s head.

 

“Hey, I’m going to go get something real quick. I’ll be right back.” Craig whined and grabbed Tyler’s wrist to stop him from leaving.

 

“Hang on for a little bit. Trust me. I’m going to make you feel better.” Craig whimpered and let go of Tyler. Closing watching Tyler’s movements. The tall man went over to the window and opened it. Letting the night time atmosphere inside. The sounds of the chirping crickets and rustling leaves did bring some comfort. Craig thought that was it so, he was surprised when Tyler began to move towards the door.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“I told you. I’m going to make you feel better.” Craig wanted to complain, but Tyler was already out of the door before he could even open his mouth. He whined and curled into a ball. Waiting for Tyler to come back.

 

    The trees outside rustled and Craig caught a scent. He quickly sat up, sniffing the air in curiosity. His mouth began to water as he moved towards the window. Looking down he saw Tyler, in his monstrous pig form, looking back up and right below him a deer carcass. Tyler snorted and nudged the body then leaped back in surprise when a blur came up to him. It was Craig, sinking his newly formed fangs into the deer. Tyler made a noise that sounded like a chuckle before nibbling on the guts that were falling out of the still warm deer. They enjoyed the feast in silence. Until Craig finally pulled away. Finally satisfying his hunger. Tyler noticed and grabbed the deer, accidentally pushing Craig back.

 

“Hey! You fuck! Be careful.” Tyler didn’t respond and proceeded to swallow the rest of the carcass whole. Craig’s eyes went wide.

 

“Holy shit dude!” Tyler snorted again and laid down, gently nuzzling Craig. Craig chuckled, leaned against Tyler’s snout, and began to pet it.

 

“Thank you. That really did make me feel better.” Tyler hummed. Shaking Craig’s body and making him giggle. Craig stood up, wanting to climb on top of Tyler, but his legs wobbled and he fell back down. Tyler made a small sound.

 

“Shit… I still don’t feel well.” Colors began to dance in Craig’s vision and he felt light headed. He hissed and mumbled.

 

“What’s wrong now?” He wanted to move. Feeling a whole new energy flowing through him, but he was afraid he would chuck up the blood if he moved an inch. Tyler snorted and stood up, moving his head behind Craig and picking him up by the back of his shirt. Craig groaned as his stomach lurked. Tyler, as gently as possible, moved Craig back towards the house. Placing him by the back door before disappearing into the woods.

 

“Tyler! Wait! I still need you!” Craig called out, holding on to the door frame for dear life and shutting his eyes.

 

“I know!” Tyler's voice called out from the trees. Craig heard footsteps come closer.

 

“God, you're needy.” Tyler joked. Craig opened his mouth to rebuttal but it snapped shut when he opened his eyes. Tyler was standing on two legs and still having the boar appearance. Tusk being much shorter than the fully transformed form and being a foot or so taller than his human form.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I know. But I had to rush my transformation in order to help you. So you get this.” Tyler said before picking Craig up bridal style.

 

Craig eventually snapped himself out of his confused state and said, “Sorry. I just didn't know you could do that.”

 

Tyler ducked under the door frame, “Well, you didn't even know I could transformed till yesterday. There's going to be a lot you don't know.”

 

Craig slightly nodded then leaned his head against Tyler's chest and listened to the sound of hooves tapping on the wooden floor.

 

“So… Why do I still feel weird?” Craig asked. Tyler chuckled.

 

“Your body’s not use to everything yet, so you’ll still feel weird for awhile, but at least you’re not in pain.” Craig hummed.

 

“Was it the same with you?” Tyler paused. Stopping right in front of Craig’s bedroom door and staying quiet. Craig looked up, slightly regretting asking. He muttered a small apology which seemed to snap Tyler out of it.

 

“I’ll… Tell you another time.”

 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Tyler snorted and finally stepped into the bedroom. Gently placing Craig on the bed before moving towards the open window and closing it. Making sure that the curtains didn’t let any light in. Craig sat up.

 

“I still can’t believe that this is really happening.” Tyler hummed and sat next to him.

 

“Yeah, it’s a lot to take in, but don’t worry. I’m here to help.”

 

Craig smiled and leaned against Tyler, “I know… Thank you.”

 

Tyler suddenly moved away, causing Craig to fall over.

 

“Hey!” Tyler laughed and pulled Craig up.

 

“Sorry. I just wanted to see your fangs.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Craig took his thumb and felt his sharp teeth, “Right. I have these.”

 

He tilt his head up so that Tyler could see them.

 

Tyler held in a chuckle, “D’aww, look at those baby teeth. Their so tiny.”

 

Craig covered his mouth and glared at him. Tyler smiled and playfully nudged Craig. Craig pushed back and chuckled before playing with his fangs again. Tyler adjusted a little in order to look at the bite. It still looked as if it was freshly made, even though it had been over a week since the attack. His ears slowly drooped down.

 

“I’m so sorry.”

 

Craig looked over in confusion, “For what?”

 

“For being stupid? For permanently screwing up your life? … Everything.” Craig stayed quiet for a few moments, looking at nothing in particular. Should he feel angry? He remember feeling like it when he first realized what was happening, but he didn’t feel like it now. It was an accident after all. A big accident, but still.

 

He embraced Tyler, “It's fine. I forgive you.”

 

Stunned by this Tyler didn't hug back, “You… Forgive me?”

 

Craig nodded, burying his face into Tyler’s fur, “Of course I do… Did you fuck up? Hell yes. But… I’m not mad at you. At least now.”

 

“So, you were mad at me.”

 

“Of course I fucking was.”

 

“Good. That’d be even more concerning if you weren’t angry at all.”

 

Craig chuckled, “Just fucking accept my forgiveness you cunt.”

 

Tyler responded with a snort and laid his snout on top of Craig’s head Finally returning the hug., finally returning the embrace

 

“So, do vampires actually die from sunlight?”

 

“No, they sparkle.”

 

“Fuck you.”


End file.
